Complicated
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: Aku mencintainya yang mencintai pria itu, semua rumit. Aku hanya seorang sahabat baginya tidak lebih. Apakah aku harus menyerah mengejar cintanya? Warning :: Cinta segitiga dengan pairing NaruSakuSasu slight SasuKarin, ShikaIno :3
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**WARNING : Typo, OOC, Naruto sangat OOC saya sudah peringatkan anda! Flame? Why not **:P

**Disclaimer : Standard applied**

**A/N : Lagi-lagi saya buat Hurt/Comfort maaf jika ga kerasa dan mengecewakan tapi …**

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

_Kedai Ramen bagiku adalah tempat pertama kali kita bertemu._

.

.

.

Aku menopang dagu menunggu makanan kesukaanku uang masih dibuat paman Teuchi. Kedai _Ramen_ pinggir kota Queens, New York ramai dan terkenal di mana-mana. Mata safirku melirik sekeliling kedai.

'Ramai sekali.' pikirku

Aku kembali memusatkan mata pada sumpit yang kupegang. Banyak sekali pengunjung luar mau pun dalam berbondong-bondong kemari hanya sekedar mencicipi makanan khas Jepang ini.

Kalau teringat Jepang, aku jadi rindu dengan ayah dan ibu. Aku selalu sedih ketika terbayang ekspresi kecewa ibu saat mendengar aku memutuskan merantau.

"Ano ... kau sudah selesai makannya?"

Lamunanku buyar saat mendengar suara khas perempuan. Aku menengok sedikit melalui celah bahu.

Ada seorang gadis lebih muda dariku berdiri tertunduk lesu, rambut merah jambunya meneteskan air perlahan mengenai lantai kayu meski dalam keadaan tertunduk aku tahu kalau gadis ini cukup cantik.

"Kau sudah selesai makan ... hiks ..."

Eh?

Aku menajamkan pendengaran ketika seperti mendengar isak tangis berasal dari gadis itu. Dan mata safirku turun melihat air jatuh ke bawah membuat dahiku sedikit berkerut. Bukan, bukan, itu bukan air dari anak rambutnya melainkan air mata turun tepat di wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"Kau menangis?"

Ia mengadah memandangku sedetik dan kembali tertunduk. Oh, Tuhan saat melihat wajahnya ada sesuatu yang menyelinap masuk di hati ini dan mengalir menuju jantung memompanya sangat cepat membuat pipiku perlahan memanas.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" ulangnya pelan.

Suaranya begitu merdu meski terselip isak tangis membuat sudut mulutku tertarik ke atas.

"Belum,"

Tubuh mungil gadis itu membungkuk, aku membuang muka pelahan setelah melihat sedikit celah dadanya yang tertutup ... Oke, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Maafkan aku. Baiklah aku pergi." Setelah berucap buru-buru ia berjalan menuju pintu kedai utama.

Entah kenapa mendengar hal itu membuat hatiku tertusuk sebilah pisau tajam hingga napasku sedikit terengah-engah.

"Paman aku tidak jadi makan! Jika sudah selesai uangnya aku taruh di meja!"

"Oi, Naruto! Tapi ..."

Aku berlari keluar tanpa peduli paman menyuruhku kembali. Keinginanku hanya satu yaitu menemukan gadis bermata emerald jernih tersebut.

Di sana, di sebelah pohon gadis itu menutupi wajah cantiknya oleh tangannya, cairan putih transparan mencoba keluar melalui celah jarinya yang tidak mengenakan apa pun.

"Hei, jika wanita menangis maka dunia akan sedih melihatnya." kataku begitu sampai beberapa meter darinya.

Gadis berambut seperti permen kapas itu tersentak sebentar dan menurunkan kedua tangannya, mengadah menatapku yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

Kami saling berpandangan cukup lama. Jika di lihat dari atas kami seperti sepasang kekasih yang menatap mesra satu sama lain.

Bibirnya yang sedari terkatup perlahan terbuka, memamerkan sedikit rahang bawah gadis itu.

Aku menunggu satu kata keluar dari bibir mungilnya tapi sekian menit terlewati ia tidak berbicara apa pun sampai ...

"Aku putus dari pacarku."

Aku mengerutkan dahi begitu mendengarnya. Wanita itu aneh padahal baru berkenalan kurang lebih dari satu jam tapi sudah membicarakan masalah pribadi. _Well_, aku sendiri yang bertanya.

"Lupakan saja mudah, 'kan? Buang semua yang berhubungan dengannya. Boneka, foto, tempat kencan dan dengarkan lagu _Rock _seperti _My Chemical Romance_ dan _Bullet for My Valentine_ sampai tertidur," aku tahu ini usul yang bodoh terlontar dari bibirku. Tapi cara seperti inilah setiap kali aku melupakan perempuan.

Gadis itu menaruh jari telunjuk tegak di bawah dagu belahnya. Mempertimbangkan usulku, "Tidak terlalu buruk seleramu."

"Kau orang pertama yang memuji usulku, "aku menaruh jari telunjuk tepat di sisi kepala lalu memutarnya. "semua orang selalu menanggapi usul itu ..."

"_Crazy_? Ini ide bagus! Mereka hanya melihat sisi negatif usulmu." potongnya cepat.

Ia tertawa cukup lama. Tidak denganku yang memperhatikannya, wajahnya tidak lagi pucat lebih segar dengan rona merah sekitar pipinya dan lagi bibirnya kembali berwarna merah muda seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya setelah puas tertawa.

Aku memberikan cengiran terbaik di hari ini untuknya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Namikaze Naruto!"

.

.

_Spring bagiku adalah ciuman pertama yang menyakitkan darimu._

.

.

.

**From : Sakura**

**Hei aku sudah berada di depan apartemenmu! Jangan kemana-mana!**

Aku menyeder pada pinggir jendela kamar mengalihkan pandangan dari layer ponsel menatap dirimu yang sedang berjalan ke dalam apartemen. Kau menepuk kening lalu berbalik menuju mesin minuman sambil tertawa sendiri. Kau selalu bercerita padaku tentang keningmu yang lebar membuat dirimu di ejek oleh teman-teman kampus. Tapi aku tidak, aku menyukai keningmu membuatku ingin …

Mengecupnya.

Wajahmu tidak muram lebih cerah dan ceria membuatku semakin terjerumus cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini. Aku tersadar ketika kau sudah menghilang dari mesin minuman mungkin sekarang sedang berjalan ke dalam membawa satu plastik putih besar, buru-buru aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Kau tersenyum padaku dan memberi pelukan persahabatan.

Saat melepas pelukan kau berkata, "Hei aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu."

Ungkapan cinta?

Pemikiranku mulai berkerja, apa sekarang kau sudah menganggap diriku lebih? Sungguh aku tidak siap kau mengatakannya.

_I Love You._

Apakah seperti itu kata sederhana namun menyejukan hatiku.

_Te Amo._

Apakah kata ini? Seperti _Telenovela_ yang membosankan setiap kali kita tonton bersama.

Aku menyukai apa pun perkataan yang terlontar dari bibirmu meski sedikit menyakitkan. Aku tetap mencintaimu.

"Hei, kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana?"

Aku melirik melalui celah bahu, kau sudah duduk bersila diranjang oranye membuka laptop sambil tersenyum.

"Lihat! Apakah pria ini tampan?" tanyamu padaku begitu duduk di ranjang.

Aku mengerutkan dahi agar penglihatanku menajam. Mata safirku menangkap seorang pria berambut biru gelap sedang bertopang dagu, mata onyxnya menatap tajam entah pada siapa karena posisi membidik kamera dari arah samping. Sekilas sangat tampan.

Aku menoleh pada Sakura hendak mengucapkan jika pria di dalam foto itu tampan namun bibirku terkatup kembali melihat ekspresi 'janggal' gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Pipinya perlahan timbul rona merah tipis serta senyum tidak memudar dan oh, Tuhan kuharap semua pemikiran yang baru saja terlintas di kepalaku tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku …,"

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!

"… Mencintai pria dalam foto ini."

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terdiam membeku setelah mengucapkan kalimat 'sialan' itu terlontar di bibirnya. Aku sangat syok dalam posisi terdiam, Apakah ini akhir perjalanan cintaku? Menyerahkan Sakura pada pria dalam foto ini?

"Naruto? Kau melamun?"

Aku tersadar saat tangan Sakura menepuk pelan bahuku. Aku memejamkan mata safirku dan membuka mulut perlahan.

"Aku ...,"

Aku tahu ini hal yang konyol tapi aku sudah cukup senang jika melihat Sakura bahagia.

"Akan mendukung cintamu ..."

Tubuhku terhempas ke ranjang bersamaan dengan ucapanku. Memalukan sekali sekarang Sakura berada di atasku, tersenyum manis tapi bagiku amat menyakitkan.

Mulutku terbuka hendak mengucapkan kata-kata tapi ada yang menutupinya dengan sesuatu yang manis.

Sakura menciumku.

Aku tidak membalasnya hanya diam membiarkannya. Pikiranku melayang antaran menyerah atau tetap berusaha mengejar cintanya. Aku tahu Sakura tipe gadis keras kepala dan pantang menyerah sepertiku.

"Aku senang kau mendukung cintaku Naruto! Kupikir kau tidak akan mendukung karena dia tipe pria dingin."

"I-iya," aku hanya sanggup mengucapkan kata itu bahkan sampai terbata-bata.

Tuhan kenapa harus cara seperti ini agar aku berhenti mencintainya? Dunia memang kejam termasuk cinta.

Aku hanya diam menatap kosong Sakura. Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau aku mencintainya sejak dulu? Persetan dengan semuanya!

Merasa tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya aku menunduk menatap tanganku yang saling mencengkram satu sama lain mencoba bertahan dari semua ucapan menyakitkan terlontar dari bibirnya. Berikutnya hari-hari terburuk mulai menghantui hidup percintaanku semenjak ada pria bernama Sasuke itu.

.

.

_Kau tahu hey, gadis bermata emerald? Aku mencintaimu ... tapi tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dan kau pasti akan mengucapkan aku bodoh lagi, 'kan? Maka aku akan menjawab 'iya'._

_Aku bodoh karenamu._

.

.

_Summer bagiku adalah kedua kalinya aku melihat kau menangis._

.

.

.

Bibirku bergetar menghirup aroma es serut mungkin semua rasa sakit hatiku tersampaikan melalui getaran gelas berisi serpihan-serpihan kecil dingin itu sehingga Sakura bertanya padaku.

"Naruto? Tanganmu bergetar, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku memindahkan tangan pada badan gelas bermotif bunga matahari seraya berkata, "Coba ulangi ucapanmu sebelumnya Sakura."

"Aku mau memberi cake buatanku di hari ulang tahun Sasuke!"

Aku mengadah menatap mata emerald Sakura yang sekarang ini sedang tertunduk menulis semua kebutuhan membuat kue untuk pria yang bernama Sasuke. Lagi-lagi pipinya merona padahal tidak ada pria itu di antara kami. Aku berpikir jika melihat mereka berduaan saat ini juga mungkin semua yang kupendam dalam hati terungkapkan. Bersyukur itu kunciku, karena mereka teman satu kampus setidaknya aku tidak bisa melihat perjuangan Sakura mendapatkan cinta pria dingin tersebut.

Kendati pun tidak bisa, Sakura selalu mengunjungiku untuk bercerita tentang Sasuke membuat hatiku kembali tergores akan tetapi dengan alasan itulah aku bisa berduaan bersamanya. Sudah cukup bagiku.

"Naruto menurutmu hiasan kuenya lebih bagus merah atau biru?"

"Hitam ..." aku berguman tanpa sadar.

"Apa?"

"Hitam seperti keadaan hatiku saat ini."

"Hah?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata safirku seraya menggeleng, "Tentu saja biru! Hehehe ... warna biru lebih pria, Sakura."

Bukan mendapat omelan, Sakura malah tersenyum padaku, "Kau jatuh cinta?"

'Iya aku jatuh cinta padamu,' jawabku dalam hati.

Aku tertawa hambar dan menggeleng mana mungkin aku mengucapkan hal itu, "Menurutmu?"

Sakura meletakan jari telunjuk pada bibir semanis cherry yang sempat aku rasakan beberapakali. Konyol sekali memikirkan hal itu.

"Siapa wanita dewasa itu?"

"Wanita? Dia masih gadis!" Bantahku melipat tangan di atas meja kayu.

"Wow! Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai daun muda. Seperti apa gadis itu?" begitu mendengar pertanyaan aku menatapnya selembut mungkin.

"Cantik tidak lebih tepatnya manis. Sifatnya cerewet, selalu memukulku setiap kali aku berbuat konyol tetapi aku tahu itu tanda jika ia khawatir padaku ..."

"Heh? Sekilas mirip sepertiku." potong Sakura cepat.

'Itu memang kau.' pikirku

Aku menegakkan jari telunjuk pada bibir, "Kau ingin mendengarnya lagi?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Mata gadis itu sangat indah dan menyejukkan membuat aku selalu teringat pada Hutan yang masih alami dan tidak tersentuh. Setiap kali dia memelukku aku mencium aroma cherry itulah khas parfum dirinya. Aku amat tergila-gila padanya sampai-sampai terbawa dalam mimpi. Gadis itu bernama …"

Tubuh Sakura secara alami terulur mungkin mencoba mendengar ucapanku yang semakin lama seperti berbisik.

Aku ikut mencondongkan tubuh sampai bibir kami tinggal beberapa senti saja. Aku ingin memberitahunya dan menciumnya tapi pada akhirnya beralih ke telinga, "Rahasia ..."

Bibir Sakura tertekuk ke bawah dan kembali duduk melipat tangan di bawah dada.

"Hahaha ...," aku tertawa keras-keras sambil menepuk meja kayu tidak peduli jika telapak tanganku nanti berubah menjadi merah. Yang sekarang hanya tertawa melihat ekspersi kesal di wajahnya.

"Ehem ... bisakah kalian mengecilkan suara?" tanya pelayan berambut oranye terdengar kesal.

Sakura tertunduk malu sedangkan aku hanya santai menatap laut yang berubah oranye. sambil memakan es serut.

"Itu salahmu! Kau tertawa keras sekali Naruto!"

"Itu karena wajahmu seperti kucing memelas meminta satu ikan," bantahku menjulurkan lidah.

Urat-urat di dahi Sakura mulai muncul tetapi aku masih santai, ini tempat umum mana mungkin berani dia memukulku, "Terserah kau! Aku hanya ingin Sasuke mengakuiku! Aku akan melakukan apa pun, termasuk terlibat denganmu!

Aku tahu sekarang, cinta membutuhkan proses dan aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja sama seperti dirinya yang sedang mengejar cinta Sasuke. Satu hal yang kupahami …

Cara kami mengejar cinta sama yaitu ingin orang yang di cintai mengakui keberadaan kami.

.

.

"Ehem ... Naruto apa aku cantik?"

Aku terbujur kaku menatap penampilan Sakura. Ini sungguh berbeda! Sakura sangat feminim dengan rok bermotif strawberry di atas lima centi dari lutut dan atasanya ... _Shit_! Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya! Terlalu seksi dan feminim itu saja! Aku memegangi hidung, mengapitnya ketika merasakan cairan panas mencoba turun keluar.

"Naruto bodoh yang mesum!"

"Eh?" aku tersadar dan nyengir tidak berdosa. "cantik. Seperti strawberry ingin sekali aku memakananmu."

Pipi Sakura merona menahan malu, "Ini idemu bodoh!"

"Iya, nona strawberry kau cantik. Sana pergi ke rumah pria itu," entah kenapa aku tidak ingin mengucapkan nama pria yang sudah merebut gadis yang kucintai. Jelas-jelas kami berada di halaman rumah pria tersebut.

"Ukh!" Aku tahu Sakura ingin sekali memukulku namun ia menutup mata dan menarik napas berkali-kali sebelum berbalik memunggungiku. "nanti kau tidak aku bagi kuenya!"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menyender pada pohon besar entah apa namanya di depan rumah pria dingin itu, "Terserah, lagipula aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali."

"Ck!"

Aku melirik Sakura melalui celah pohon yang ada. Sekarang dia sedang mengetuk pintu perlahan. Penampilan Sakura sungguh membuatku sedikit sebal. Terlalu seksi di tambah ia tidak mengenakan stoking atau kaus kaki. Memang aku menyukai apa pun penampilannya hanya saja kali ini tidak.

Pintu terbuka perlahan.

Mataku terbelalak melihat seorang gadis berambut semerah darah membenarkan letak kacamata hitam kotak miliknya. Aku menajamkan pendengaran saat mereka mulai mengobrol.

"Eh? Sakura? Kau seperti buah strawberry. Hahaha … dan lagi apa itu di tanganmu? Kue untuk Sasuke? Huh?"

Tanganku terkepal kuat-kuat menahan amarah. Ingin sekali aku memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu berani sekali ngejek Sakura. Tetapi kuurungkan niat untuk menghampiri melihat bibir Sakura menyunggingkan senyum

"Iya, ini untuk Sasuke. Apa dia ada?"

"Dia sedang asyik tidur setelah melewati malam indah bersamaku," gadis itu menjawab disertai seringai penuh kemenangan.

Deg.

Apa lagi sekarang! Sial sekali pria itu! Meniduri gadis tanpa memberi jawaban penolakan untuk Sakura. Leherku kaku dengan gerakan pelan aku menatap punggung Sakura dan benar saja punggungnya bergetar sambil menunduk mengulurkan cake pada gadis merah itu.

"Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu. Ini kue dariku dan selamat ulang tahun buat Sasuke," setelah mengucapkannya Sakura berbalik dan berlari sekencang mungkin sebisa kakinya melangkah.

Gadis berkacamata aneh itu hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menutup pintu pelan.

Aku menatap Sakura yang sudah sampai tepat di depanku. Melihat semua Drama bodoh itu hatiku kembali sakit melihat tetesan air mata turun mengenai rumput hijau.

_Brukk!_

Aku menutup mata menyesap aroma cherry dari tubuhnya ketika ia menubruk tubuhku, memelukku begitu erat.

"Aku bodoh sekali … hiks …"

Di tengah pelukan aku menggeleng dan mengulurkan tangan, membelit sekitar punggung gadis ini yang bergetar hebat.

"Tidak, kau tidak bodoh."

Sakura mencengkram baju oranyeku tepat di jantung seraya berkata, " Kau tidak tahu. Sakit sekali di sini hiks …"

Aku tahu. Aku sering mengalaminya selama bersamamu, menceritakan semua kelebihan pria itu. Sungguh amat mengerti.

Untuk berapa lama Sakura terus menangis terisak hingga membasahi pakaian atasku. Aku menghela napas, tidak tega melihatnya terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kurasa, sudah saatnya mendengar lagu _Bullet for My Valentine_ dan _My Chemical Romance_ sampai tertidur," dan usahaku berhasil walaupun masih ada sisa cairan air mata ia tersenyum.

"Tidak, kita harus menonton _Telenovela_ dan _Oprah Winfrey_."

Aku merenggangkan otot yang terasa pegal sehabis berpelukan hampir satu jam lalu nyangir padanya, "Oh, Tuhan. Sepertinya kita harus ke _Supermarket_ membeli beberapa kotak tisu. Karena akan ada yang menangis dan aku tidak ingin kamarku menjadi lautan air mata."

"Kau ini!" Aku meringis pelan begitu dia memukul bahuku sedikit keras tetapi kembali nyengir. Aku tidak ingin melihat Sakura menangis lagi. Ini janjiku seumur hidup.

Aku merangkul bahunya selama perjalanan menuju apartemen sambil tertawa menyanyikan berbagai lagu _Rock_ bersama seperti orang gila. Ya … aku dan Sakura gila-gilaan bersama. Membeli beberapa coklat pahit dan _popcorn_ sambil menonton _Telenovela_ bersama membuatku semakin tergila-gila padanya.

Kesedihan berakhir canda tawa jika ada sahabat yang setia menjadi tumpuan untukmu saat hatimu dalam keadaan rapuh.

Aku dan Sakura bersama. Tidak ada seorang pun ... setidaknya untuk saat ini ...

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Prolog last chap nanti :

"Sakura, Karin adalah sepupu jauhku. Kau salah mengartikannya dan aku tahu kau mencintaiku sejak dulu."

"Ayo, bercinta denganku."

"Aku akan mempertahankan kesempurnaanmu hingga menikah!"

"Sasu … mmhh …"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pernikahan?"

"Aku mencintaimu …"

"Hentikan Naruto!"

:::

**Wekks jelek banget ya? Ini spesial buat my damn brother yang mencak-mencak gaje minta cerita ini publish **:p **akang Naru terkesan gampang menyerah ya? tapi di last chap nanti bakal menguras tenaga,** **emosi serta nafsu***?* **saya bakal ngeluarin kejantanan***?* **Naru kok.**

**Ada kemungkinan berganti rating tapi entahlah liat mood saya buat ngetik aja deh dan ada dua musim lagi **:p **saya juga menambah beberapa scene NS Di manga bagi NS lover pasti menyadarinya**^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : **NaruSakuSasu slight ShikaIno

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING : **Straight, OOC, Typo, Flame? Why not:p

**NOTE : **Saya memutuskan tidak mengganti rating dan tidak ada Lime/Lemon tapi ada unsur kekerasan, saya tidak memakai Winter cukup musim gugur aja :) ga ada karakter Antagonis semua hanya terbawa emosi

Please enjoy readers!

.

**Complicated**

.

.

_Autumn/Fall bagiku adalah sebuah ungkapan tidak terduga darimu_

.

.

Menggeliat, aku mengerjapkan mata safir ketika sinar matahari menerobos lembut melalui jendela berenda putih polos. Semilir angin berhembus perlahan, menggoyangkan renda putih tersebut.

Aku mendengar hembusan napas teratur di samping ranjang.

Sakura, dia tertidur kelelahan sehabis menangis terisak semalaman karena pria itu. Walau sudah menghibur berbagai macam lelucon dan hal konyol tetap saja air mata itu keluar bersama isakan yang menyesakan dada.

Aku sedikit menyingkap anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah manisnya.

Polos sekali wajahnya.

Aku menyipitkan mata kembali—cahaya matahari menyilaukan iris mataku. Tubuhku sedikit menempel dengan tubuhnya—kaki kananku terulur—mencoba menjepit tirai jendela—menutupnya.

"Sedikit lagi ..."

_Krieet_.

Aku menelan ludah, keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekitar pelipisku begitu mendengar pergerakan Sakura. Dia menggeliat pelan—menaruh wajahnya pada lekukan leherku sembari meremas rambut pirangku. Entah apa yang di impikannya—Sakura terus menggumamkan nama Sasuke dan ya ampun namaku pun ikut tersebut!

Itu bukan harapan.

"Sasuke ... aku tidak mencintaimu lagi tetapi ..."

Bukan—

"Naruto .. ehm ..."

—Harapan.

Aku nyaris saja menyemburkan cairan hangat dari alat pernapasanku dan tertawa kegelian ketika kepalanya—menggeliat di lekukan leherku—kakiku turun mengenai batas pinggul rampingnya.

Demi rambut merah ibuku! Posisi kami sangat memalukan! Ugh … aku tidak ingin membicarakannya!

"Ehm … Sakura." aku mencoba memanggilnya—mengguncang bahunya ringan.

"Hiks ..."

Eh?

"Ha-hatiku sakit ..."

Aku terdiam—mengelus rambut merah mudanya yang sekarang pendek. Sebelumnya rambut Sakura panjang mencapai pinggul tetapi semalam dia memutuskan memotong mahkota merah mudanya sampai bahu.

Segitu frustasinya—

"Aku mencintaimu ..." gumam Sakura lagi.

—dengan Sasuke?

"Aku juga mencintaimu," jawabku tepat di telinganya.

.

.

Hey, kau gadis berambut merah muda! Kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu tapi tidak bisa mengungkapkannya

Kau pasti bilang, jika kau tidak mengungkapkannya maka gadis itu akan mencintai pria lain.

Maka jawabanku, iya.

Dia sudah mencintai pria lain dan sedang tertidur dalam pelukanku—mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup untuk pria itu.

Pria itu—bukan untukku.

.

.

+ Sakura +

.

.

Menutup loker, samar-samar terdengar derap langkah kaki berhenti tepat di sampingku.

"Sakura." panggil sebuah suara khas pria.

Aku mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran—menutup loker—lalu berjalan begitu saja melewati 'mantan' pria yang kucintai.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke kembali. Kali ini terselip nada memerintah.

Masih tetap berjalan aku berkata tak kalah dingin, "Ap—"

Aku terkejut ketika tangan Sasuke mencengkram—menarikku menuju bawah tangga.

"Apaan sih!" Teriakku melepas kasar tangannya. Aku mengelus pergelangan tanganku yang sedikit memerah—kusempatkan meliriknya melalui celah bulu mata. Dia mendengus sebelum kembali memasang tampang datarnya.

"Kau mengirim kue untukku?" tanyanya masih terselip nada kesal.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya—mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah dinginnya, "_Hello_, bisakah anda menanyakan lebih lembut. Anda sedang berbicara dengan wanita."

"Kau membuat kue untukku?"

"Iya, lalu kenapa? Kau baru menanyakannya setelah satu bulan berlalu. Kau memakannya dengan wanita berkacamata itu? Lalu berci—!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Bentak Sasuke padaku—meninju dinding di samping kepalaku.

Aku terdiam.

Apaan dia? Seenaknya saja memerintah—

Tak lama aku tertunduk, menggigiti bibir bawah—menahan tangis.

—ku?

"Hiks ..."

Kenapa aku kembali menangis? Aku sudah menangis sepuasnya di apartemen Naru—

Aku mengadah ketika dia menepuk ringan bahuku.

"Karin adalah sepupu jauhku. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku." aku hampir saja menampar wajah Sasuke saat wajahnya sejajar denganku—seperti hendak mencium?

Aku menggeleng, "Kau tahu sejak dulu. Kenapa selalu menolakku?"

Aku merasakan hembusan napas panas Sasuke menerpa kulit wajahku menjadi tidak teratur di sertai deheman pria berambut biru gelap itu—dia menahan tawa.

"Kau mengejarku seperti pencuri barang berharga ka—"

"Kau memang mencuri barang berharga dariku." potongku cepat.

Sudut bibir belahnya perlahan tertarik ke atas, "Hn?"

_Blush_.

Aku benci! Aku benci jika berdekatan dengannya seperti wanita bodoh! Lagi-lagi semua perkataanku mengalir begitu saja tidak terkendali.

"Kue itu enak. Aku melihatmu memeluk pria pirang, kekasihmu?" aku melamun cukup lama hingga tidak mengetahui Sasuke sudah menaiki anak tangga.

Aku menaiki tangga cepat, mengejar Sasuke—mencegatnya dengan membentangkan tangan.

"Hey—"

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Naruto sahabatku," aku melangkahkan kaki—mendekat padanya. "kalau tidak percaya aku ajak ke apartemennya."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Itu maksudnya, iya?"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke!"

.

.

+ Naruto +

.

.

"Jadi ... kau mendukung cintanya?" tanya Shikamaru menguap lebar.

Aku mengangguk—terkesan pasrah.

"Kau gila Naruto! Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti pikiran bodohmu," Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala pusing—mengambil pemantik dalam saku jaket tebalnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri sifatku, Shikamaru. Aku ...," aku bingung mau membantah apa. Pada akhirnya aku terdiam mencengkram helaian rambut pirangku.

"Haah ... merepotkan. Salahmu sendiri menjawab hal itu." ungkapnya menghisap ujung rokok.

"Aku tahu! Teriakku kesal. "hanya saja, sulit sekali berbicara jujur masalah hati."

"Hm ...," pria berkuncir tinggi itu bergumam—berpikir keras. "Aku mencintaimu Sakura, apa kau mencintai—"

"Shika—" buru-buru aku memotong ucapannya.

"Dia menjawab 'iya' dan terjadilah ciuman, jika bisa membawa suasana mungkin kalian bisa bercinta saat itu juga. Itu tidak _merepotkan_, Naruto." Shikamaru menekankan kata merepotkan.

Aku tertawa keras-keras—mengungkapkan rasa frustasi masih dalam keadaan tertunduk. Aku tahu Shikamaru pasti sedang menatapku—tajam—konyol sekali.

"Mana mungkin Sakura menerimaku," aku tertawa kembali—menertawakan ucapanku tadi.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu—kembali menghisap rokok, "Mana kita tahu, kan?"

Kami terdiam cukup lama—memilih memandang langit yang kini berwarna oranye kemerahan sembari merokok tidak denganku. Aku benci rokok.

Berbagai jenis burung menghiasi langit—pulang ke sarangnya. Pulang—

—Ke Jepang.

Entah kenapa aku rindu rumah.

Kepala Ino menyembul di balik dinding batu bata, "Naruto, ada tamu. Sakura bersama pria tampan berambut biru gelap."

Kepalan tanganku mengeras.

Aku tahu sekarang. Cukup sudah hatiku di permainkan.

Seolah mengerti pikiranku buru-buru Shikamaru berkata tegas, "Naruto hentikan!"

Tidak—

Aku tidak perduli dengan berbagai macam perkataan sahabatku.

—Bisa kuhentikan.

Memutar kenop pintu, aku di sambut senyuman 'janggal' dari Sakura. Aku tidak perduli—berjalan melewati tubuhnya.

_Duagh!_

Pria itu terjatuh tersungkur—tubuh besarnya berbenturan pada dinding cat putih—aku menduduki perutnya—menghujami berbagai macam pukulan dan hantaman ke rahang kerasnya.

Aku ingin dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan!

"Naruto hentikan!" Teriakan Sakura tertelan suara benturan antara kepalan tanganku ke pipi pria itu.

Aku ingin dia merasakan—

Pria bermata onyx itu hanya diam—menyeringai penuh meremehkan membuatku mendengus—bangkit berdiri—berjalan menuju apartemen.

—Aku tidak bisa—

_Brakk_!

—Menyakiti sahabatku sejak kecil.

"Naruto!" Terdengar jeritan Sakura serta ketukan pintu cukup keras.

Tidak peduli.

Aku tidak mengerti dengannya. Semua perhatian aku berikan tetapi agaknya dia tidak pernah melihatku sebagai pria—sahabat tidak lebih.

Hidup ini penuh pilihan. Mendapatkan satu lalu melepaskan yang lain—tidak! Sakura tidak bisa memilih. Andai saja aku di beri pilihan untuk kembali ke masa lalu, pasti aku akan memilih hal tersebut. Di mana tempat pertama kali bertemu, aku ingin mengulang semuanya—lebih memilih tidak memeperdulikannya dan memkan _Ramen_. Aku pria lemah. Melihat wanita menangis adalah kelemahanku lagipula aku tidak bisa lepas dari daya tariknya—semua yang menyakitkan akan terulang kembali.

Kalian boleh tertawa sepuasnya—mentertawakan kehidupan cintaku. Tetapi tetap tidak akan mengubah apa pun.

Sekarang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuknya—

"Naruto!"

—sebagai sahabat.

Sial!

.

.

Kau tahu hey, gadis pecinta _Telenovela_? Aku mencintaimu sampai seperti ini!

Kau pasti akan berkata, seperti inikah kau mencintai wanita? Frustasi sekali!

Maka jawabanku, iya.

Aku frustasi karenamu.

.

.

+ Sakura +

.

.

Wajah Sasuke sudah seperti boneka rusak—darah mengucur perlahan mencorengkan wajah putihnya—tetapi anehnya itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya, itu menurutku. Sedikit saja sentuhan handuk hangat di sekitar luka wajah—membuatnya tersentak walaupun tidak mengucapkan apa pun hanya sebuah isyarat—tatapan mata onyx yang amat menyakitkan hatiku.

Tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan—semua sibuk di pikiran masing-masing termasuk aku. Aku masih bingung dengan penyerangan Naruto—semua terjadi begitu cepat—aku hanya melihat dalam keadaan syok—Naruto sangat marah melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

Namu anehnya Sasuke hanya memberi sebuah seringai—sebuah telepati—senyuman dan sebuah kepalan tinju terulur padanya dalam keadaan babak belur—seperti baru bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama berpisah? Haah ... entahlah, aku tidak mengerti pria.

"Kurasa—"

Semua menoleh ketika Shikamaru memulai percakapan.

"—setelah mengurus pria ini, kau juga harus mengurus pria pirang bodoh itu, Sakura." lanjutnya menguap lebar.

Aku sempat berhenti menempelkan plester di luka Sasuke, "Untuk apa? Si bodoh itu hanya melakukan—"

"Hentikan!" Potong gadis tepatnya kekasih Shikamaru bernama Ino dengan nada meninggi. Dia menunjuk diriku. "berhentilah sandiwara, Naruto selama ini—"

"Ino hentikan," potong Shikamaru kali ini, memegangi pergelangan tangan Ino yang sedari tadi menunjukku. "kau tidak usah—"

"Lepaskan!" Bentak gadis itu tak kalah keras. "seseorang harus menyadarkan gadis bodoh ini."

Apa dia bilang? Bodoh? Aku bodoh? Yang benar saja!

"Semua kebenaran tentang Naruto." Ino berbicara seperti gertakan untukku.

"Biarkan Naruto saj—"

"Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan sepupuku kembali sakit hati," potong Ino kembali. Pipinya memerah menahan amarah membuatku menelan ludah.

Jadi dia sepupu Naruto?

"Merepotkan," kalimat singkat Shikamaru lantas membuat tubuh Ino yang sedari bergetar hebat—melemas. Mungkin kalimat itu secara tidak langsung ucapan mengalah dari pria berkuncir tinggi tersebut.

Gadis itu mendengus kasar—menatapku seperti buronan kelas kakap, "Naruto ... mencintaimu sejak dulu."

Eh?

"Jelas sekali terlihat," Sasuke yang sedari tadia diam ikut berbicara. "sejak sekolah dasar bodohnya tidak menghilang. Bahkan sudah pindah di New York tetap bodoh."

Eh? Sahabat? Jadi Sasuke sahabat Naruto sejak kecil? Pantas saja Sasuke tidak membalas pukulan Naruto! Padahal Sasuke masuk seni bela diri di kampus.

Tetapi yang membuatku lebih syok Naruto mencintaiku? Mencintai—

"Ini kenyataan." kala itu Shikamaru menyalakan rokok

—ku?

"Jangan bercanda." kataku masih dalam keadaan melamun.

"Hahaha ...," seketika gelegar tawa Ino memenuhi ruang tamu apartemen miliknya. "aku bingung kenapa Naruto bisa jatuh cinta padamu."

"Aku tidak perca—"

"Kami hanya berbicara kenyataan yang ...," Shikamaru memberi jeda untuk menghisap rokok. "merepotkan."

Aku—

"Tidak mungkin."

Ino menatapku tajam sebelum memulai berbicara, "Saat Shika ketahuan selingkuh dariku. Naruto berusaha keras menghentikan kepergianku untuk menemui Shikamaru di LA. Tentu saja aku menolak tapi dia bersikeras melarang kepergianku. Kau tahu apa yang dia bilang?

Naruto tidak cerita tentang itu—aku menggeleng.

Hening sesaat.

Ino meneguk air putih—mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit belepotan air, "Kau tidak tahu Ino, kau akan mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku—mengetahui kebenaran. Orang yang kau cintai hanya meninggalkan sebuah kehangatan di ranjang—meninggalkan lubang sakit hati sebesar Grand Canyon. Sungguh, aku menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kau terluka sepertiku," ketika bercerita suaranya serak—menatap lantai kayu sembari tersenyum. "meski sudah berbicara begitu aku tetap bersikeras! Dan yah ... aku mengetahui semuanya."

Aku menjatuhkan tubuh di samping Sasuke sembari menghela napas.

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Semilir angin musim dingin mulai terasa—tirai jendela hijau lumut bergerak menari-nari menimbulkan suara gemerisik—hanya suara itu yang menemani rasa bimbang di hati.

.

.

+ Normal +

.

.

_Cklek_.

Kepala Sakura menyembul di balik pintu—mata emeraldnya bergerak gelisah—menyapu seisi ruangan apartemen sahabatnya. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara serak Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura. Ada apa?"

Sakura menutup pintu perlahan—ia melangkahkan kaki ringan—duduk di depan Naruto yang sedang duduk menekuk lutut.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan atau sekedar saling menatap satu sama lain—kedua insan itu sibuk menunduk—bergulat di pikiran masing-masing.

Naruto yang merasa tidak suka kesunyian akhirnya berkata, "Maaf, soal Sasuke."

Kala itu Sakura memandangnya—ada rasa bahagia saat pria itu memulai percakapan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Naruto aku ingin bertanya padamu. Aku ingin kau menjawab yang jujur, iya?"

Suasana mencair ketika Naruto tertawa, "Apa yang tidak untukmu Sakura. Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

Sakura tahu sekarang. Pria ini selalu ada untuknya—tersenyum penuh kehangatan meski di dalam menyimpan rasa sakit hati padanya amat dalam. Sebuah senyuman untuk menutupi rasa pahit dalam hati.

"Sasuke mengajakku bercinta. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pria pemilik bola mata shappire itu menatapnya tanpa kata-kata sesaat.

"Tidak!" Tandasnya tanpa sadar. "maksudku kalian baru menjadi sepasang kekasih, kurasa itu terlalu cepat."

Kali ini Sakura memberanikan diri mendekatinya—mencondongkan wajahnya sampai sejajar, "Kalau kau menolak aku bercinta dengannya—"

"Ya?"

"Ayo, cinta denganku."

"..."

"..."

"Hmmph. Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh," jawab Naruto menutupi mulutnya—menahan tawa. Ia menolak tatapan emerald sang gadis di cintainya itu.

"Naruto kau bahkan tidak melihatku! Kau selalu berbohong jika tidak menatap lawan bicara." omel Sakura menggembungkan pipi—kesal.

Naruto nyengir menatapnya, "Kita hanya sahaba—!"

"Sahabat bisa jadi cinta kan?" potong Sakura—bibirnya setengah tertarik.

Dengan cepat pula Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau salah, tidak sepenuhnya bisa seperti itu."

Sakura diam seribu bahasa.

Bibir Naruto terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun kembali terkatup rapat saat Sakura kembali berbicara.

"Jika kita di Negeri dongeng putri salju. Aku terpilih menjadi putri salju maka kau akan memilih menjadi apa?" Sakura tahu pasti sahabatnya ini akan menjawab pange—

"Kurcaci." kata Naruto polos.

—ran—apa?

"Katakan alasanmu." tuntut Sakura.

Naruto terbatuk lalu berdehem layaknya seperti ingin bercerita panjang, "Walaupun tidak bisa berperan menjadi pangeran tetapi aku selalu setia berada di sampingmu—berbagi kehangatan, berbagi susah dan senang bersama. Dan menangis—menunggu kau membuka mata emerald jernihmu ketika tertidur panjang akibat memakan apel beracun. Walaupun tidak bisa bahagia bersamamu, kurcaci adalah sahabat terdekat putri salju selama pengasingan. Kurcaci selalu bahagia jika putri salju pun bahagia. Hanya melihat bagiku sudah cukup, aku akan selalu bahagia jika kau pu bahagia Sakura," Ia mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin setelah berbicara panjang lebar.

Bukan—

"Hiks ..."

—sungguh bukan itu yang ingin Sakura dengar.

"Sakura kenapa mena—!"

Beban bobot ranjang bertambah—ucapan Naruto terhenti karena Sakura memeluknya—berbaring bersama dalam keadaan gadis itu di atas tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu aku jadi kurcaci juga."

Mata shappirenya tertutup bersamaan dengan tangan besarnya terulur menyematkan anak rambut merah muda yang menutupi wajah gadis yang amat di cintainya—kembali membuka mata.

"Nanti kau tidak can—" perkataannya terhenti begitu jari telunjuk tegak Sakura tertempel tepat di belahan bibirnya.

"_Kiss or Kick_?"

Kelopak daun berguguran—terbang ke langit tertiup angin musim dingin dan turun dengan lembut di tanah. Rona senja kemerahan menjadi saksi bisu sebuah ciuman di kening.

"_Kiss_,"

Sakura yang merasa kegiatan Naruto hanya berhenti di kening akhirnya berkata, "Kenapa hanya di kening?"

Naruto nyengir, "Aku akan mempertahankan kesempurnaanmu sampai menikah,"

—Itulah sebuah jawaban darimu.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan mencintaiku."

"Hm," seelahnya ia kembali mencium Sakura—di kening.

.

.

Aku berharap nanti ke depannya baik-baik saja. Hanya aku dan Sakura tidak ada seorang pun di antara kami.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau merelakan Sakura untuk sahabat kecilmu Naruto, eh?"

"Hn,"

Karin membenarkan letak kacamata kotaknya, "Bukankah kau juga menyukai Sakura? Kenapa langsung menyerah?"

"Aku tidak bisa terus mengikuti ego, sekarang pun perasaan Sakura tidak menjamin untukku,"

Gadis berambut semerah darah itu terdiam memadang punggung sepupunya yang sedikit bergetar

"Cinta itu rumit," Sasuke mengadah—memadang kosong rona merah di langit. "aku turut bahagia untuknya."

Kala itu Karin tersenyum—melangkahkan kaki menuju sepupunya yang berada di ujung atap rumah—ikut memandang langit sembari menyesapi secangkir teh hangat, "Iya, cinta memang rumit. Kuharap kau mendapat yang lebih baik darinya."

.

.

(Complicated)

End

.

.

Thanks for reading.

Proyek fic baru American Pie collab with my brothers

Summary : Naruto dan Shikamaru di tugaskan mencari pendapat beberapa orang tentang sex/"Apaan sih! Segala mencari pendapat sex langsung saja praktik!/"Sial! Kenapa malah ketemu bencong. Merepotkan."

Romance/Humor akan datang mengguncang NaruSaku :P

.

.

Note Gaje :

Malam ini ada konser Katy Perry^^ ayo siapa yang nonton? Kita jejingkrakan bareng di sana!^^ Pastikan kamu penggemarnya nonton konsernya, mungkin saja mendapat CD gratis album baru dari Katy Perry seperti konser A7x dulu :)


End file.
